Kenneth Schmidt
Summary Kenneth is an Antagonist to Supporting Character in the Central POV, and the Main Protagonist Of The Militia POV SuperNatural. He is a Member of Ravagers. He is one of Members of the Ranger Division, he is German-American born in The U.S., he is a More Sympathetic Person than the more antagonistic-acting character in his division, Personality He was the “first” Ravager (Before the Deaths Of the regents) that has slightly more morality than all of them, practically leaving the Poor, Children, Parents, and Elderly Alone. Most of the time he is self-defensive and Serious, he also isn’t one who gets fooled easily, he notably smart Mentally, and physically. He is most-likely trustable as he rarely lies even though he makes dark humour Jokes, or uncle jokes at times. He is not Gullible, he Often knows when a lie is being said. Ever since he became friends with Stefan he became slightly more sympathetic, including even following the humane rules of war similar to Stefan’s value about it. Appearance He is Brown-Haired with Slightly-lighter Average Human Skin probably due to him being stationed for 2 years before, in an underground Ravager Base. Kenneth is Half-German only without the accent and is more than capable of speaking. language of the german-Folk He Wears the Dark-Beige Version Of The Pilot Attire with a few Noticeable Differences such as a Blue Tainted Version Of The Skull Badges On the shoulder-sides and on-front shoulder long sleeves over a long-sleeved Dark-Grey Inner Shirt. His coat has a hoodie that he doesn’t always put over his head, he has Old 1900s Pilot Goggles atop of his head that he wears for design he doesn’t really use it. He wears Darkish-Grey Pants over Black Shoes. Personal Stats Alignment: Lawful Neutral (Previously), Inbetween Neutral Good and Chaotic Good Name: Kenneth Troy Schmidt, Castle-Bravo-54 (Pilot Call Name) Age: 35 Gender: Male Classification: Highly-Skilled Ravager Occupation: Atlantic-Ravager Pilot, Ranger Division Member Height: 5’10 Eye Colour Sage-Green Hair Colour: Taupe-Brown Themes: Into The Fire Status: Alive Feats: *Destroyed An Alien-Craft Just using his Plane, even lost all his ammo midway through the battle Vehicles: *'Delta-Falcon' - His Main Go Vehicle even earning the NickName “Old Reliable”, The Plane is A Modified F2G Corsair, making it practically a way of knowing that it is him, changes are a slightly flattened but still inverted Gull Wing, and 4 Fog-Lights. The plane goes at-least Mach 1.5 tops, and it has 3 layers of Reinforced and Hardened Steel making it impervious to small-Arms and high-calibre weapons. Before the Militia POV most of its extraordinary weapons were destroyed and some were damaged, especially the chassis and its energy-using mechanisms and missiles. *'Stigler' - The Stigler is a Messerschmidt BF-109, the Aircraft was named after “Franz Stigler” a Luftwaffe German Pilot utilizing the same type of aircraft in WW2 that spared an American B-17 Flying Fortress Bomber piloted by Lieutenant Charles “Charlie” Brown. The plane is equipped with 6 Aircraft Guns, 2 Colt Mk 12 cannons Targeted Backwards, 2 7.5 cm Pak 40 Guns & 2 M1919 Browning machine guns, all four of which are targeted forwards and Are capable of Utilising Explosive Rounds. The Aircraft has a capsule below that can release 3 Missiles. Similar to Stefan’s “Echo” it has the same CO2 to Oxygen System. The plane has 5 Blades in the propellers. He got the plane after his F2G was heavily damaged and can’t be used until later. Combat Stats Tier: 10-A By himself, 9-B to 8-C with His F2G Powers And Abilities: |-|Kenneth= Resistance to Ice (He seems to be Born with an ability to be completely immune Extremely Cold temperatures even without any coats, he can practically live in Antarctica if he wants to, he also seems to be unable to get frozen by any means of ice attacks), Weapon Mastery (He is Known to be very skilled at Ranged Combat and without his plane this shows to be very True), Most-Likely Immortality (Type 2) (survived an explosion By a Helicopter That He was stuck under), Likely Regeneration (Low, Mid-Low), Neutral-Vision (He was also Born with an ability to see anything invisible or camouflaged with ease/an outline) |-|With F2G Corsair= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Invisibility (A few of the raver planes such as his have a cloaking device, made with Bones of a strange creature and a few others that have cloaking abilities), Night-Vision (It has a Night-Vision Camera connected to one monitor in case of heavy fog or extremely dark nights.), Thermographic-Vision (It has a monitor that virtually shows any heat signatures around him), Flight (Type 4), Energy Manipulation-Energy Projection (His plane’ Airborne Missiles are powered and explosive by Energy), Power Mimicry (It has 2 noticeable guns that absorb and then mimic an attack that was being thrown at him), Explosion Manipulation (Another two guns rounds have explosive Rounds) |-|With Stigler= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size, Explosion Manipulation (3 Missiles per Round), Flight (Type 4), Night-Vision-Thermographic-Vision-Neutral-Vision (Radar capabilities.), Homing Attack (The Missiles it releases precisely follows its target without exploding to natural causes until it directly hits it, or if 5 Minutes have passed), Fire Manipulation-Plasma Manipulation (It can release a Cloud Of Fire and smoke indicating Distress, Danger, or in need of assistance, it is bright enough for other pilots over Kilometres away to see.) Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Even Without his weapons he seems quite skilled in Hand-to-hand Combat, even took out a Average Boxer easily) | Wall Level+ to Building Level+ (His Planes can physically destroy a Wall front or on its side, and can shred down a Building immediately With his missiles and Explosive bullets.) Speed: Athletic Human Travel and Melee Attack Speed, Peak Human to Superhuman Reaction and Combat Speed, Supersonic Flight Travel Speed (His planes reach top speeds of Mach 1.5) Lifting Strength: Above Average Striking Strength: Athlete Class+ | Wall Class+ to Building Class (His Planes physically can destroy a wall head or side first, and it’s missiles and explosive rounds can immediately destroy a Building), Durability: Likely Building Class (Survived an explosion by a 2-Propellor Helicopter which he was directly stuck under) Stamina: Athletic Human Range: Standard Melee Range with or without Melee weapons, Hundreds Of Meters Ranged Combat Weapons and explosive rounds, Kilometers Energy-Missiles Intelligence: Above Average Standard Equipment: SOG Kukri Machete, Centerpoint Sniper 370 Crossbow, Stanley 50-inch Wrecking Crowbar, Trench Knife, SA80A2 Assault rifle, Koch 416 Scoped assault rifle, Heckler & Koch G36 (Favourite Ranged Weapon), Goal Zero Torch 250 Flashlight. Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *The 54 at the end of his pilot call Name was directly from the date of the castle bravo Bomb Drop, March 1st, 1954 Category:SuperNatural Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Resistance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plasma Users